The present disclosure relates to a continuous process for making floor mats having a textile upper surface and a rubber or rubber-like backing. In the one embodiment of the present process, a continuous roll of unvulcanized rubber is joined to a continuous roll of textile material during vulcanization. In an alternate embodiment, textile panels are positioned onto a continuous roll of unvulcanized rubber, later being joined during vulcanization. After vulcanization of either a textile roll or textile panels to a rubber backing, the resultant mat composite is cut into individual mat units.
Dust control mats, which have a textile side and a rubber or rubber-like backing, are generally used in access ways where people tend to brush or scrape their feet to prevent carrying moisture and/or dirt into other areas of the premises. Normally, these mats are located in areas of high pedestrian traffic such as doorways. In many cases, these mats are part of an industrial laundry inventory, being rented to customers and serviced by the laundry. On some frequency (e.g., weekly), the laundry collects soiled mats, launders them, and then returns them to the customer. It is important, therefore, that these mats be capable of withstanding rigorous and routine laundering.
In the past, manufacture of these textile-rubber mats has been a time-consuming, labor-driven process. Both the textile material and the unvulcanized rubber sheeting must be cut to the desired dimensions. The textile panel is positioned over the rubber panel on a conveyor belt, and the stacked pair is carried into a vulcanizing chamber. After vulcanization, the individual mat units are created. In some instances, the mats must be trimmed to remove rubber that has spread unevenly during vulcanization.
The present process provides for the feeding of continuous rolls of textile material and unvulcanized rubber into the vulcanization chamber. Once vulcanized, the mat composite is carried through a cutting station where individual mat units are created. Such a process provides greater mat making efficiency.